You Belong With Me
by mismatchedbrainiac
Summary: She only realized it now, but when she did, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Songfic. Based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". Rated T to be safe.


**First fanfic for HP. Please review!**

* * *

Hermione Granger ran into her room in the Heads' dormitory, sobbing. She only realized it now, but when she found out, it hit her like a ton of blocks.

She was completely, hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. Sure, at first she despised him, but after a few months of forced politeness in the dormitory they shared, they quickly became friends. It started off as a crush, and she didn't know when exactly, but she found herself getting deeper and deeper in love with Draco. But Draco was untouchable. He and Pansy Parkinson started going out last month and she felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't she have found out sooner? She had kept on sobbing and sobbing before, sobbing because of love than could never be requited. She used to think they were for Ron, but no. They were for Draco.

When she reached her room, she got out her Ipod, docked it in the speakers, and pressed Shuffle. The first song that came out was a favorite of hers. It was sung by an American muggle, and Hermione was so moved by the message the song was giving out, she subconsciously started singing it.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't, get your humor like I do_

That was true. She often heard Draco muttering into the phone, apologizing to Pansy for something that he clearly meant as a joke, but something she took seriously. Hermione wouldn't have gotten mad. She would've laughed along with him.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like,_

_And she'll never, know your story like I do_

Hermione looked at her calendar and was surprised to find out it was, in fact, Tuesday. Pansy probably wouldn't like this music either, Hermione thought. She only listens too "pure-blood music". If only she knew most of the songs she liked were muggle- written.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find _

_That what you're, looking for, has been here the whole time_

Hermione sighed as she thought about it. Pansy did wear ridiculously short skirts while Hermione preferred her t-shirt and jeans. This year, Hogwarts decided to "boost up the Quidditch player's moral" during a game so now there were cheerleaders in Hogwarts and of course, Pansy was the captain in Slytherin.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Boys could be so dense, Hermione wailed silently.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself,_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

As Hermione sung this part, she remembered all the times she and Draco just went out to walk around the castle or go to Hogsmeade.

_You've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, but I know you better than that_

_What'cha doing with a girl like that?_

Yeah, she thought bitterly, why is he with her anyway?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for, has been here the whole time_

Hermione sighed. That's why he was with her. She was pretty, popular and has a great body.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Hermione burst into tears once again when she heard the chorus. Why, she asked herself, why can't I be with him?

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Hermione did know Draco's dreams. He wanted to be in the Ministry of Magic when he was older, or maybe, the Potions teacher in Hogwarts, and he and Hermione had a lot of the same favorite songs.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

She sighed. Draco obviously couldn't see. How she wished he could.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

By this time, Draco himself had walked in their dormitory and heard Hermione's sweet singing voice. He slowly crept forward and openend her door.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

He heard her sigh before opening her mouth again. But he beat her too it. He knew this song all to well and he had often heard Hermione singing this while sobbing. He used to think they were for Ron, because he was dating that Brown girl, but when he saw her eyes in the great hall this morning, he knew all her tears had been for him. Him,who was her enemy since year 1. Him, who had been nothing but cruel, save the last few months.

_  
You belong with me_

Hermione jerked her head up and saw Draco standing in front of her, smiling. She was about to speak when Draco pulled her up and kissed her fiercely. She responded whole-heartedly and when they went up for air, she found herself looking into his eyes, asking a question. Draco could tell what she wanted to ask and started talking.

"I saw you this morning 'Mione. I saw the look and your eyes and ended it with Pansy. I just couldn't be with her anymore. She's just to damn annoying. I had to be with you, Hermione. I love you." Hermione felt tears well up and uttered the words she longed to whisper.

"I love you." Then they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**Ending kinda sucked, but please review anyway.**


End file.
